


Finding Out Together

by Hawkingjay



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heather sees dead people, Movie Night, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingjay/pseuds/Hawkingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather McNamara finds out why Veronica's been acting so strange lately. Turns out, they both have secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So I wrote this based on an ask that I saw on Tumblr that was sent to kiracompton (starrynight1213 here on AO3). This was originally posted on my tumblr (anabundanceofkatniss) but had to be temporarily removed for reasons that can be described briefly as my own irresponsibility.

Movie night was at Heather McNamara's house this week. Since Heather joined their little friend group, Veronica and Martha decided that rotating the location of movie night was probably best. For the first two times, it went pretty well, as Heather shared Martha's enjoyment of  _The Princess Bride._ This week, however, Martha got sick and couldn't come, and that seemed to throw everything out of whack. Heather tried her hardest to be a good hostess, like her parents always insisted when she had her friends over, but no matter what she did, Veronica seemed to be... off for some reason.

"Heather, there's something I need to tell you," Veronica said abruptly. Heather McNamara turned around and saw that Veronica was looking at the floor with a strange determination, her brows crinkled towards the center of her face. 

"Yeah?" Heather said, heading from the kitchen, where she was popping popcorn, to the living room couch, where Veronica sat. She decided it wasn't the end of the world if the popcorn got burnt. This was by far more important. She sat down next to Veronica, and the brunette sighed.

_Get me some of that popcorn,_ Heather Chandler said,  _this is going to be good._

Heather didn't know how she could see Heather. It took her a while to even realize that the other blonde was dead. The same thing happened when Kurt and Ram died. Then when J.D. died, Heather realized why Veronica broke up with him.

"I said something at the assembly before you ran out," Veronica said. Heather nodded, having a flashback of why exactly she ran out of that assembly, the moment horrifyingly clear in her mind. Veronica pushed her hair out of her face and continued, "and Heather and everyone treated it like it was a joke, but it's true. And it's really, really serious."

"What is it?" Heather asked. She put her hand on Veronica's shoulder, causing her to tense up.

"Oh, God. I don't know if you'll like me any more. I'd more than understand if you didn't like me any more. I don't even like me any more, but I feel like I should still tell you the truth."

"Is this about how you accidentally helped kill Heather, Kurt, and Ram?" Heather asked. Veronica's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Veronica asked, her voice was shaking a little bit.

"I, um, I can kind of see them?" Heather asked, tilting her head to the side a little bit.

"Wait, you can-" Veronica said, her mouth hanging open just a tad, "I thought I was imagining them."

"You are," Heather said.

"So then how-"

"I don't know," Heather said, "that's the thing."

Veronica put her finger on her temple, which she always did when she was thinking. She was silent for a moment. Heather stared at her, swinging her feet as a way to channel her nerves.

"So then you knew about how I killed Heather, Kurt, and Ram?" Veronica asked. Heather looked her straight in the eye.

"Veronica, that's not your fault. J.D. tricked you. He said so himself," Heather said, consoling her.

"Wait, you can see J.D.?" Veronica asked, even more confused than before.

"Yeah," Heather said, crinkling her nose, "he's kind of a dick."

_Really?_  J.D. said,  _I feel like that's uncalled for._

_I happen to disagree on the grounds that **you killed three**_ _ **people**_ , Heather Chandler said.

_Well, when you put it that way-_

_I can't think of any other way to put it,_ Kurt said. J.D. just rolled his eyes.

_I hate all of you._

_Yeah?_ Heather said,  _well, the feeling's mutual._

"Can you just be quiet for a second?" Heather said, trying her hardest to look stern. Veronica thought it was kind of adorable, actually, the way the tiny blonde tried to command respect. All four of the dead teenagers obeyed her wishes, and she continued her conversation with Veronica.

"It was kind of rough at first, since I really missed having Heather around. I mean, I could still see her, but it was different, you know? I couldn't really ask her for advice, or have her tell people off for me or anything."

"Maybe that's why she kept telling me to break up with J.D.," Veronica said, "she missed giving you advice."

_Yeah,_ Heather said,  _but you didn't fucking listen to me, so here we are._

"She's not bad," Heather said, "I'm really sad that you didn't get a chance to know her well, because she's actually a really good person."

_Thanks, Heather,_ Heather said, giving Heather one of the few genuine smiles Veronica had seen from Heather in her life.

"It's true, Heather," Heather said, and then she did something Veronica wouldn't have expected.

Heather McNamara hugged the ghost of Heather Chandler.

"Holy shit!" Veronica shouted, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How did you hug Heather? I thought she was intangible," Veronica said. Heather just shrugged in response.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," Veronica said.

"Wanna watch a movie to take your mind off of things?" Heather asked.

"Yeah," Veronica said, still a bit stunned, "it's your house, so you can pick." Heather just smiled and put on  _Pretty in Pink._

 


End file.
